You're Not Alone
by aerosol enlightenment
Summary: Somethings going on with Yusuke, but no one knows what....slight yaoi warning
1. Prolouge

Yusuke shoved his sweaty hands deep inside his pocket, leaned back against the tal sycamore tree, and closed his eyes. _What would have happened to him if I had gotten there in time?_ He dug his foot into the dirt. _Would things be different if I had?_Yusuke twisted his neck to the right, letting it expel a series of cracks.   
"Ahhh-What the---?" His hands emerged from his pocket, feeling the top of his head. He could have sworn he felt something fall on it, but there was nothing there.

Flashback

"Somebody....! Help!!!!" Kurama shouted, his eyes wide with fear as the enourmous shadow took another threatening step towards him.

"Don't worry....it's just a quick swing.....Who knows? I might just miss and strike you're head!!!" an eerie voice whispered. The shadow was just two feet away now. It raised its axe and struck Kurama's stomache.

_KURAMA!!!_ The red-headed half demon raised his head weakly at the sound of his name, not quite sure if someone had called him. Then, the world became dark.

"How is he doing, Genkai?" Hiei asked staring at Kurama's motionless body.

"He took quite a blow, that's for sure. And he lost a lot of blood, too. But none of his organs were struck." Genkai said. "What the hell was he doing out in the woods by himself anyway?"

"Kurama goes out there...from time to time....to think......to write........"

"Oh," Genkai placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "He'll be concious soon, I promise. Go get some rest."


	2. Have a nice trip, See you next fall!

A week later, Kurama was up and about.... back to his normal, errands...cleaning...studying....It almost seemed as though nothing had changed...

"Yusuke...?"Kurama said glancing up slightly at the doorway of the study. "Yusuke, do you need something?"

Yusuke walked over to the table and sat down next to him. For some reason or another, he noticed he was staring at Kurama, who also noticed this. "What's the matter?" he asked wipping his mouth. "Is there something on my face?" Yusuke just smiled.

He stood up from the table, wondering why he even went into the study when he felt his strength rapidly disinigrate and his legs buckle under him.

"Yusuke!!!" Kurama yelled, rushing over to catch him before he fell.

"I..." he began stuttering.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling ill?" The yoko put his hand on Yusuke's forehead, causing him to blush. "....You're blushing............Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Kurama. Never felt better." _What the hell? Why am I blushing? He's probably right, I am sick.._   
"It's okay to let go of me now," Yusuke said, straightening himself into a standing position.

"You seem a bit out of it today......." 

"Kurama........."

"Yes?

"I.....I don't think I'm okay...........Theres..........Theres two of you..........ehhhh..."

Everything blurred around him as Yusuke fell to the ground, landing on his head.

"Damn it, Yusuke!" he heard Kurama shout as he ran out the door.

"So, I heard you took quite a fall....or two..." Botan said with a smirk as she applied a wet cloth onto Yusuke's forehead. "You _have_ been acting strange lately....I'll give you that you dumb oaf! Especially around Kurama."

Yusuke opened his eyes.

"Oh, so you're awake?"

"Well, its kinda hard to sleep with your loud, high pitched voice ranting into my ear, lady."he said."....Why the heck are you looking at me like that?"

Botan's eyes got wide. She dropped the cloth on Yusuke's face and ran out of the room. "YUKINA!! COME HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!"


	3. A new Dilema

"Botan? What is it?" Yukina's soft, concerned voice called. "Do you need another bowl of water?" She entered the rom with a plastic pot and fresh cloth, but quickly dropped it at the sight of Yusuke. Water traveld all over the floor.

Yusuke watched with rare interest as the water trickled down between the cracks of the hardwood floor, slowly but surely making its way around the room.

"Hey, are you guys okay in there?" Kuwabara asked as he, himself, entered the room. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?!?!?!"

"My eyes???" _What are they talking about? My eyes are fine......._

Botan reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny portable mirror. "Have a look, Yusuke."

He snatched the mirror away from Botan and turned it over. He stared at his reflection for five minutes until the realization finally hit him. "WHAT THE F---"

Birds chirped noisly outside, but Hiei didn't care. Hell, he enjoyed them. He found them soothing to listen to on days when he was totally stressed out....

::..what the bleep!!!!!!!!!!::

Hiei looked up as the sound of profanity echoed throughout the mansion and its yard. _Sounds like Yusuke.... Only he would be _that_ loud.....No, wait... I take that back....I'm sure the idiot could be much louder if he set his mind to it....._ He sighed and stared up at the window of Yusuke's room, which was pretty large. Everyone was crowding around his bed.

"..What?"Hiei whispered. He jumped up and quickly transported himself to the window's ledge. "What's going on up here?"

"Oh, Hiei!Come see Yusuke!!!" Yukina said with a nervous smile.

"If you guys gave him an extreme make-over, I think I'll pass."

"No! Come look!"

Hiei sighed and stood in between Kuwabara and Botan. His eyes widened as much as they could. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF LIBERTY DID YOU DO TO YOUR EYES?!?!?!!?!?!???!" He screeched.

Yusuke's eyes had gone from their normal chestnut brown, to a pale, almost hazel, blue.

"It's quite intriguing, really. Just last night, Yusuke was normal. Now all this phenomenon is occurring....I don't think I'm even sure what is going on. If he's sick, I would insist he be rushed to Genkai, or a hospital, for treatment. Though judging by the sudden change of behavior and....physical appearance, shall we say,I can't even identify what disease he might have picked up." Kurama said

"Actually, Kurama, the most I can advise Yusuke to do right now is to get plenty of rest..." Genkai replied, popping out of nowhere.

"AHH! MY HEAD!! DAMN ---" Yusuke's eyes glazed over as he began to shake violently. The bed began to shake as if it would during an Earthquake.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked, taking note of a foamy substance coming out of Hiei's mouth.

Genkai sighed. "He's having a seizure."


	4. Nightmares of the Past

PBF: Sorry about the Delay.

"H--He's **WHAT**?!?!" Kayko screamed. Immediately she pounced on the bed and began applying CPR.

"Kayko, Huney. If you do that, you'll only kill him faster."

"DAMN IT!"

Genkai sighed again as the bed stopped shaking. "I guess you did stop it after all. Come on everyone. Lets give Yusuke some rest. In fact, I think its high time we all got some rest. " Everyone exited the room as Yusuke lay on the bed with a peaceful look on his face.

"You killed him." The girl said.

"no"

"You're a murderer"

"No!" Kurama cried.

" If there's one thing I hate more than murderers, its liars."

"NO! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"Murderer....."

"Shut up!"

"Murderer!"

"Stop it!"

"Murderer!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurama grabbed the girl's by her black hair, yanking out the smooth ponytail she wore. She was almost transparent wearing black clothing in the dark hall. He firmed up his grip on her hair and threw her across the room. First, a blood curling scream sounded, then a 'wham' as her body hit the wall, slid down, and landed in front of Hiei.

Hiei carefully turned her on her back. Blood waspouring from her right eye. He put his hand on her forehead just above the start of her nose, only to find it was like jelly.  
"...Kitsune........You killed her."

Suddenly, it was as if someone pressed a rewind button on the girl alone. Hiei felt her skull harden and the blood shot back into her eye socket. She stood up and slowly walked over toward Kurama, holding her left arm. Hiei zipped to his side.

"...Battousai...the description fits you well Yoko." The girl whispered menacingly. Hiei stepped in front of her as she continued on, only to be pushed out of the way. She began to sprint down the hall.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kurama sat up right in his bed, his heart pounding, sweat escaping from his pores like a waterfall.

"Hn. Another nightmare, Kurama?" Hiei said turning to him from the windowsill he was sitting at.

"Could you tell?"

"Actually, if you ask me, that girl was quite hott."

"Okay, Hiei. Just because our beds are in the same room doesn't mean you can eavesdrop on my dreams."

Hiei just shrugged and stared back out the window.

..'_Why does that girl keep appearing in my dreams?'_


	5. Fuedal Demons Volume II

Sorry about the last chapter being so confusing. I tried to enter in one of those squigly things but now im just going to do a ..:... thing or something

"Oh yeah! Who's bettah! I am? Why? I'm the Great Urameshi, Wahhhoooooooooooooooooo!!!" Yusuke hollered as he jumped on his bed.

"Now, Yusuke, I wouldn't say that." Botan said. "You're more like a series of unfortunate events!"

"Hey, Botan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course! You can ask me anything!!"

"How old are you--really--? And are you on crack?"

Yukina sat alone in the dark room, rolling the tear gem around in her hands. She was getting bad vibes from the boys and had locked herself inthe study to figure it out. Normally, she wouldn't have segregated herself so much from anyone, but the vibes were so powerful, she would need to use her tear gem to get answers. _Perhaps I could use it to contactmy brother _Yukina thought._ He has a tear gem, too... Maybe he could help me!_

She sighed. It was a shame the boys couldn't be with her while she tried to figure out why their vibes were so bad, but they would have been blinded by the tear gem during the process.

"Who's there?" Yukina called..

"who's there? who's the-? who---?" her voice echoed. She stared at the ground. She could have sworn she heard something fall to the floor and someone running.

Yukina got up and walked towards where she heard the noise and nearly tripped. She looked down and picked up a book. Brushing the dust off, she read the title. '**Fuedal Demons Volume II**' Yukina sighed.

"Who the hell keeps a book on _fuedal_ demons in 2004??" she carried the book back to her work table and pushed it aside. She sat down and resumed rolling the huge gem around her soft, pale hands.She closed her eyes.

_Bad karma.....Bad vibes......They were so sudden....What in the name of all that's good and holy could have created aura around _all_ of them so damn fast? _

'knock'

"Oh, Yukina-girl! Your imagination is acting up on you again!" she muttered to herself.

She opened her eyes. 'Clank!' The gem fell, as did her mouth. Sitting across the table from her was a person. She could only see the pale green eyes because they were clothed in nothing but black.

Yukina sighed. "Hiei! That's not funny! You could **scare** someone half to death like that! And....your....eyes....are red..............."

The person's right hand flung down on the edge of the table right in front of Yukina. Then the left. Slowly the figure pushed themselves onto the table so that they were face to face with Yukina, who then saw it was a girl.

The lights began to flicker from dim to off. Dim to off. Dim to off. Yukina could see the girl clearly now. Black blouse. Black Jeans. Black Hair. Green Eyes.

"Who are you?" Yukina squeaked.

The girl exhaled softly through her mouth, making a soft blowing sound.

"Wh--Who are you?!?!?!" Yukina asked, staring her straight in the eye.

The girl inhaled.

"If you don't tell me who you are, I'm going to scream louder than anything you've heard!!" Yukina hissed.

Suddenly the girl popped up behind her, hand on Yukina's neck, her finger tracing down from the area where the shoulder blade meets the next down to the opposite end. "Dare you."

Yukina sucked in as much air as she could possibly get.

"Hey, shitwit! Did you hear that scream? I think it came from the study...." Yusuke asked, poking his head into Kuwabara's room.

"Yeah, you know now that I think about it, it sounded a lot like-----oh, damn!" Kuwabara flung himself off his bed and ran down the hall to the study.He grabbed the doorknob and turned it.


	6. Straight Truth

PBF: Okay, the dot thing didnt work............so now I try !

Kuwabara turned the knob. "Locked!!!" he jiggled it. "YUKINA! OPEN UP THE DOOR!!!"

"Oh, man!!"

"What is it, Urameshi?"

"I have this unbelievable headache!!"

"Umm... maybe you can get Genkai to help you....AFTER YOU HELP ME GET YUKINA OUT!! UNLOCK THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!"

"Ram the damn thing in!!!"

Kuwabara backed up, then took a running start at the door. It swung open just as he hit it. "YUKINA!"

"Under the table, dude."

Under the table was Yukina, curled up into a little ball, looking at her tear gem plus the others she had made from crying before. They were shattered.

"Ya know... Now that my headache is better.....I think I'm gonna go get Hiei......"

!:!xxxx

"It's sick...." Hiei said as he picked up Yukina's shattered tear and closed his fist around him.

"Indeed..." Kurama said as he watched Hiei's knuckles turn white, contrasting with the blood flowing down from his palms to his wrists due to squeezing the shards.

"I'll kill whoever did this to her....."

"She was only traumatized, Hiei. No need to take this out of hand..."

Hiei looked up and glared at him.

"...I'll leave you alone...." Kurama sighed as he walked down the hall back towards his room.

The hall was unusually dark. He shivered at the sudden chill in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Hiei! I see you've come back to apolo---" Kurama spun only to see a familiar face staring back at him.

But it wasn't Hiei's. The traits were the same, Black outfit, black hair. But a couple things were different. The black hair was long, and pulled into a ponytail. This person was a girl.

"HOLY SHI-" The girl clamped a hand over Kurama's mouth.

"Damn it! I just showed up and you're already screaming. Calm the hell down." She took her hand off.

"Can anyone else see you?"

"Just Yukina. And Hiei. But he can only see me when you're asleep."

"I'm going crazy......Um...Get in here!" Kurama pushed the girl into a storage closet. "Who are you?"

"This is going to sound weird....but I'm you're guardian "

"BULLSHIT! If you're my _Guardian_, why do you call me a murderer and why do you always pop up in my dreams????"

"Kurama, are you familiar with Blink 182?"

"Yes....."

"Hello there, the angel of my nightmare???"

"Yes....."

"Ever heard of a premonition? Something bad's going to happen? The dreams don't necessarily mean _you're_ going to be a murderer."

"How do I trust you? How do I know you're not some physco?"

The girl smiled. "Take this." She pulled out a gun and shoved it in Kurama's hand. "Shoot me."

"....Okay. I believe you!!!"

"That's what I thought. Now listen up and listen carefully. In a few days, something will happen. We don't know what. We just know it's going to be weird and completely unexpected. So, keep your guard up. Oh, and when I say _we_ I refer to the fuedal demons."

"What the---WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH FUEDAL DEMONS???"

"Keep your damn voice down. You'll see soon enough."

"Kurama???" Yusuke called as he the sound of repeated knocks on Kurama's door sounded.

"So--" Kurama looked up at the guardian only to find she disappeard.He just shrugged and stepped out of the storage closet. "Yusuke...Do you have another fever? You're turning red...."

Yusuke slowly made his way over to him. "I'm going to show you." He put his forehead on Kurama's shoulder. Immediately Kurama himself began to blush uncontrollably.

"Yusuke! You're so hot!!" He slapped himself on the forehead. _Shit. That didn't come out right._ "I mean warm!! You're very warm!"

Yusuke felt himself grinning. _Why the hell am I smiling?? This is odd......._

"You're not....smiling...are you?" Kurama asked staring at him in disbelief.

"This is stupid. I feel like I'm on fire."

"You know Yusuke, I always thought you were str--"

"No, Kurama. I'm not blushing. I have a damn fever and I didnt feel like falling on the ground so I grabbed your hand. Problem, Jackass?"

"No."

"Okay, so before you start to assume things get your facts straight."

"Well, I think you're burning forehead just singed a hole through my shirt." Kurama said smiling.


	7. Don't you get it?

PBF: Okay.............. hurrs more!

"So what do you do if you get another headache?"

Yusuke sighed. "I call Kurama."

"And what do you do if I don't hear you?"

"I get Hiei."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"_Damn_ it Kayko. I get it! Call Kurama, Call Hiei, Call you!"

!.!XXX

"Looks like _someone's_ having a moodswing!" Kurama taunted sitting on the edge of his bead. Hiei stared miserably out the window, towards the ocean.

"Why is it that everytime I get quite, you worry?"

"Let's put it this way, Hiei, you're like a second Cousin to me. So of course I'm going to worry."

"Sure."

"Gosh Darn it! Will you lighten the hell up?"

"I _am_ lightened up."

"You're too monotinous to be in a good fricken mood!"

"Hn.. Want to take a walk?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

!.!XXX

Yusuke sat upright, clutching his head. He had only slept for a few hours, but the headache woke him up.  
_Well, that's just great. I was having the perfect dream about kicking Toguro's Ass again and this friggin headache woke me up. It's not that bad, so maybe if I just go back to sleep it will go away._

Now, Where was I? Oh yeah! I was beatin the stuffing out of Bui!" Yusuke closed his eyes tightly and smothered his face into the pillow. The headache got stronger.

"Damn, I can't even take a nap!!"

He got out of his bed and went to the door. He lifted his hand to the handle, but to his surprised, he wound up locking the door instead of opening it. "...Odd...." Yusuke lifted his hand again to unlock the door. It wouldn't budge.

_Something's not right here..._ He began to ram his body furiously against the door. "KURAMA!!" he kicked. Side Kick, Round house kick. Round House Kick, Side Kick.

He kicked and banged...

But No one came.....

He felt the headache overtaking him now. Almost asking him to black out. But he wouldn't give up. He continued to ram at the door shouting for Hiei or Kurama.

"Yusuke! Why the Frig are you doing that?" Botan asked.

"I...can't unlock the door." He responded, sweat pouring down his face. It wasn't necessarily a lie. Then again, it wasn't the truth either. It was a bit of a 'white lie', as one would call it.

"What the hell do you mean you can't open the damn door???? Koenma just got these new doors three months ago!!!"

"Botan, if you don't open the door right now, I'm gonna jump out the window. And If i jump out the window. I'll be dead. And if I'm Dead, you're gonna have to find another Spirit Detective."

"Now Yusuke! Lets not rush into things!"

"Who the hell is rushing? I've been in this MOFOin' room bangin at the door for twenty minutes."

"..okay. Hold on." Botan rumaged through her purse to see if there was anything to open the door with. A credit card. She slipped it in between the wall and the door, right where the handle was.

'Click'

Botan opened the door.But Yusuke had already given in. He lay curled up on the ground. Blacked out Completely.


	8. Premonitions

!!XXX

Hiei was dead. Out cold. Lying on the hard stone floor of the mansion, his right hand covering a still-gushing wound. Piles of glistening pearls surrounded his corpse, Yukina kneeling beside him. "...and so, he as a last request....he wanted us to tell you....I'm sorry you couldn't have known earlier..." Yusuke heard Kurama whisper to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He felt like screaming....Like ripping out his hair....Everyone around him was dying...and it was his fault. _He_ was the jynxx. _He_ was the cause of constant unhappiness.

Yusuke reached for his pocket, pulling out a small dagger, reflecting the sun's rays off its shiny steel blade. He held it up above his head, his fate wavering. Should he go for the neck,or the jugular?

"Urameshi! What the Hell do you think you're doing???"

Yusuke glanced up at Kuwabara.His friend. _He's the only one who understands me. My friend til the end_

"....goodbye....." he whispered. Yusuke slipped the blade around his neck, as everything began to play around him in slow motion. The more he circled the blade around his neck, the deeper it plunged into his flesh.

"Noo-oo-oo-oo-" Kuwabara yelled. It was almost comical, watching him run so slowly with that pained expression on his face.Yusuke would have laughed,had therealization ofHiei's deathnot been so terrible. He had killed himself.Killed himself because of deppression.Hiei had overdossed, slit his wrists, tried everything to take the pain away. But in the end, Death was his cure.

And it would be the same for Yusuke.

"....watch my back, Kuwabara..."he smiled weakly, and, with that, collapsed, limp, onto the floor.

He was dead before he even hit the ground.

!!!XXX

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yusuke shouted, sitting uprightin his bead.

"Damn it Yusuke. Calm down!" Kayko yelled.

"...W--what happened??"

Kuramaclosed the book he had been reading and stood. "You passed out.....again.......You seem to be making quite ahabbit out of this."

"Yes, I say we just shoot him andput him outof hismisery.." Hiei said slyly.

Yusuke heaved a sigh of relief. It was just a dream.

"Detective, you seem to be pleased to see me,"

".....Yeah, I was just, um, thinking................."

" I'll bet." Hiei turned back to the window.

!!!!XXXX

"...Hisaki.....is everything in order?"

"Yes Lord Satoshi..........it should begin within the next week or so....."

The one called Lord Satoshi crossed his legs. He had always enjoyed possesing overwhelming amounts of power. And to see one of the top agents of the  
Rekai Tentai (or however the frig you spell it)at his mercy.

However, Detective Urameshi had no clue as to whom his mercy lay with........

"Hisaki."

" 'Sir."

" Summon Mizuki Hashimoto at once... I have given you the briefing, now it is her turn."

"Hai." Hisaki turned to leave theoffice and get her partner.

As for Yusuke Urameshi, well, he would meet his demise soon enough

!!!!XXXXXXXX


	9. Hold On

A/N: All i have to say about that last chapter was...It was called premonitions for a reason. If you don't know what that means, get a dictionary.

Yusuke had decided to take a shower....Being as he smelled and Kayko let him know. _'Bless that girl, she's more concerned about my scent than her grades _he thought.

He turned the handle as water came splashing down onto his head. It was time to do some serious thinking about all that had happened.

_Alright, first Kurama gets beaten by some demon, Yukina gets attacked, I pass out like 89 times, and now that crazy dream! Either someone's not letting in on something they know, or things are going to start to get really wrong, really soon. _

Yusuke lathered the shampoo in his hands and gently massaged his scalp. After all, a clean Spirit Detective was a happy one.When he stuck his head under the downpour of water, two words popped up in his head. **Fuedal Demons**. He didn't know why, but once he thought those words, and even mumbled them aloud, they felt significant. Like they were the last piece to some huge puzzle.

He put his hands on his head and sighed. Another headache, only this one made the others look like bumps in the head. Yusuke doubled over in painand let out a soft yelp. Making sure all the soap was out of his hair, he turned off the water and went to the sink.

Then he realized something. Every headache occured in the same spot, the top of his head. He widened his eyes, remembering something had fallen on his head earlier. He began to search his head, looking for anything on it in the mirror.

What Yusuke saw stunned him. The cause of all his pain and weirdness was a nanobyte. Just as he was about to put his hand on it to flick it off, it gave him a pinching sensation, and he was out like a light.

His head slapped against the sink, then pounded on the hard, slippery floor.

!!XXX

Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was a painful feeling, but he had to. He had to tell someone. Warn someone. Once his eyes were fully focused, he saw Hiei, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"...Hi..ei..." Yusuke whispered, having difficulty speaking.

Hearing his name, Hiei flung himself off the bed and stood.

" ...Hi....ei.......need....K...Ku...rama......."

"Okay, I'll get him, just hold on a second. Hold on."

Hiei ran out the door, leaving Yusuke to hear nothing but the pounding of his small feet rushing down the stairs.

Hold on. He had said it so freely. As if holding on was easy. Throughout everything, Yusuke had managed to hold on. never once did he doubt himself. But now, doubting was all he could do as he felt time thining in his fist.

Hold on. They were such encouraging words, making everything seem alright. Especially when Hiei said it.

All of a sudden, Kurama was by Yusuke's side. Kneeling, clutching his hand. Interrupting him from his thoughts.

But not completely.

Something inside of Yusuke told him to let go. Give up. Everything would seem so much better.He was so weak, to just give in would even refresh him. Just stop holding on. Stop for a few minutes. Let go....

He gave in. Yusuke let go. But a few minutes later, he couldn't come back. He felt as if he was standing in the room, watching Kurama try to carry a conversation with his body. He saw his eyes glaze over. Kurama saw it too.

"Yuske! Yusuke, are you alright??"

He saw himself placing one hand on Kurama's cheek, pulling him in...slowly....Then, his vacant body threw the arm around his neck and hugged. The other arm coming out of the covers, as if it was the hand of death.

Which is exactly what it was.

Yusuke watched helplessly as the hand drew out of the covers, holding a knife, getting ready to plunge it into Kurama's back. He couldn't tolerate another death. He pushed Kurama out of the way, slamming him head-first into the wall as he, himself, was stabbed in the right shoulder-blade.

Suddenly, Yusuke was back in his body. A bloody Kurama lay on top of him.

"Yusuke.........why?" he asked, gazing up at his friend with extreme sorrow, then collapsing unconciously.

He felt the nanobyte fly off his head, into the unknown.

!XXX

He heard the clicking of heels...boots.....walking across a hard floor. Looking up, he saw Hiei emerging from the shadows.

"It...wasn't....me.....I--"

Hiei put his finger to Yusuke's lips.

"It's alright, Detective. I saw the whole thing. Everything." He pushed Kurama off of Yusuke. Rolling him onto the foot of the bed. "Stand up. Now."

Meekly, Yusuke did as he was told.

Hiei drew out his sword. The sound of the unsheathing echoed in the room for what seemed like an eternity. He aimed the blade directly under Yusuke's chin.

"Well, Detective. Are you ready?" Hiei asked eagerly, staring at Yusuke, who could tell something about him was different.

His aura had changed completely, though Yusuke was too weak to decifer whether it was a good or bad change. But he did notice this.

Blood.

Blood was trickling slowly down Hiei's ear. Down, dripping off the lobe,  
Blood was trickling off of Hiei's eye teeth, like a vampire after sucking on his prey.

"Ready........ready...for what?" Yusuke asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"To-" Hiei disappeared, but not for long. Yusuke felt his presence behind him "DIE?!?!?!" with the handle of his sword, he rammed it against the pressure point behind Yusuke's neck.

However, he had both the time and strength to make this realization.

The nanobyte had gotten Hiei.


	10. Why did I do that, Again?

(sigh) okay, Poltergeist Report, thank you for reviewing, I appreciate the compliments. Basically, the story goes like this:

A nanobyte falls on Yusuke's head, controlling him without his noticing (Hence the slight Yaoi) It creates headaches, allowing it to dominate him a little more (Hence the, well, headaches and passing out.) The whole tidbit with Yukina....Well... I decided to be mean and dedicate a chapter to something completely unrelated. J/k. Actually, if anyone paid attention, the **it** that attacked Yukina, appeared in Kurama's dreams, and actually met up with him.....that was all the same character......And Later....thats gonna play an important role.

Moving on, No one got killed........................This story is kind of slight Yaoi, but not a whole lot....

And after a dream, I usually do: (insert character's name here) Bolted upright in his bed.

Now this is where I shall talk about something unrelated....

Yo! Did anyone see Ju-On?? OMG That movie Kicks Ass!! Even though the dubs....kinda.....suck..........

I swear, that one dude sounded like Kenshin Himura......

This is getting screwed up, man! I'm talking about Kenshin in what is _clearly_ a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction.....(Even though Kenshin kicks ass as well......) (And Sano.....And Oushi.....) (And Shi-Shi-o is on crack)

Lol......Crack.....

ON WITH THE STORY!! Sorry for the whole crack thing......

lol.......

The room around him was unbelieveably dark. Panting slightly, Yusuke lifed up his head to try to look around. It was like a Midevil dungeon.....No windows.....moldy.....disgusting........ water dripping, making an annoying sound.

Yusuke steadied himself, holding on to the wall as he rose from his knees. As he stood, he heard something scurry back and hit the wall behind him. He turned, only to see a pair of green eyes staring at him, frightened.

**_I started out on the wrong foot  
Now I'm not myself  
I am Jekyll, I am Hyde  
Found this place to hide  
Come seek me_**

"Kurama, I have to-"

".......I can't believe..............you tried. to. kill me."

"No--Listen! I-"

"What, Yusuke. .What?"

"......We've experienced a lot of weird shit together, am I right?"

Kurama nodded.

"....Do you believe in possesion?"

"No. No I do not."

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening and closing was heard, and the familiar sound of feet made its way over to Yusuke and Kurama.

Yusuke noticed a slight glaze over one of Hiei's eyes. Only one.

_**Oh, so up and down  
So back and forth  
So insecure  
Can't get this taste out of my mouth  
Swallow it down  
Pretend**_

He held out his hand to Kurama. "Kitsune.....who will you come with?" The red haired boy looked from Hiei to Yusuke.

Yusuke to Hiei. And back. Quickly, he leaped to his feet and joined Hiei.

"Kurama! No!! That's not Hiei."

Kurama ignored the comment, grabbing Hiei's shirt-dress tightly. He brushed the hand off his shirt. Then, Hiei placed his arm around Kurama and pulled him closer to his side. "You should have listened to the detective." he whispered, raising his arm tothe Kitsune'sneck.

**_Hold it, hold it all in  
Let it build up  
Build a bomb  
Blow it, blow it away  
Clear it all out  
_**

"Hiei, what are you saying?" Kurama asked, his eyes visibly widening with fear.

"I'm saying........this." He tightened his grip around the redhead's neck. Kurama clawed at his arm to loosen his grasp, but it was no use.

**_Just end it_**

Yusuke ran over desperately to catch the falling body. He cradled it slowly.

"Enjoy your last few moments with him, detective." Hiei said, a satisfied smirk growing on his face, contrasting with his blank eyes.He then turned, leaving Yusuke alone.

Yusuke continuously assured himself that Kurama would awaken soon. After all, Hiei hadn't cut off his air supply long enough for him to suffocate fully.

ABout twentymintues after the attempted strangle, Kurama lifted his head off Yusuke's lap. "I'm sorry, Yusuke." He said, his voice raspy. "I should have listened to you. It's just-"

"I know, You knew Hiei longer than me, so you decided to confide all your trust in him."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but Yusuke put his hand over it.

"He's your best friend. I understand." He tried to force a smile

His half-youkai friend nodded vigourously, tears slowly pouring from his eyes.

**_I'm just a normal person  
Without those problems  
When did it change?  
Admissions so embarrassing  
I'm on the verge of tears again_**

Yusuke felt Kurama leaning up, resting his head on his shoulder.

They remained this way for another thirty minutes.

"What's going to happen to us, Yusuke."

"No idea...No idea at all.... Maybe the others will realize that we're gone."

"What if they don't"

"....then, we're screwed!" Yusuke said with a chuckle.

"How can you laugh at a time like this? We might die in here?"

"Well, If that's so, I plan to enjoy my last minutes here on Earth."

Just as Yusuke was about to playfully fling Kurama off him, the door opened and closed again.

**_Hold it, hold it all in  
Let it build up  
Build a bomb  
And blow it, blow it away  
Clear it all out  
Just end it_**

Hiei stepped toward them slowly. He was like a human threat, as he paced around the two allies, suspense followed.

"Enjoying yourself, detective?"

"Highly"

"Glad to hear it..... I just took care of Yukina...."

Kurama bolted upright "What do you mean, 'you took care of her'?"

Hiei pet Kurama on the head. "That is nothing you need to worry about."

He stopped pacing and leaned in close. His one glazed eye staring at them like an eagle to its prey. As the pain of the realization hit both Yusuke and Kurama, they tensed. Hiei was the eagle, and they were the prey.

"My GOD! It's your sister!! What the hell did you do to her?"

Hiei revealed a fanged smile. "My sister....yes, she did put up one frig of a fight, I'l give her that." He inched himself closer, putting his left hand on his right arm, pulling on the bandage.

"But in the end.... I think you know who won out."

**_Oh look I took the Band-Aid off  
Did I take it off too soon?  
Hysterical confession  
My big courageous move_**

The mark of the black dragon was now visible on Hiei's arm. He brushed it against their faces, instilling fear. Kurama, of course, was in too much shock to move. _His best friend. His best friend for all those years. Was he really going to kill them? After all they had been through together? The dynamic duo. The inseperable pair. _

However, though the surprise imobilized Kurama, that did not mean it had done the same for Yusuke, who was lifting up his arm in the traditional gun-like motion.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"Hyaa!"

It was like a color war. Black versus Blue. The battle of the bruise. For a split second, it looked as though one color was overtaking the other. Black over Blue. Blue over Black. Vise Versa and back again.

After what seemed like a million years, Kurama slowly got up.

Yusuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye. _What does he think he's doing?_

"Kurama! Get out of here! Are you crazy?"

He had a pure,maniac look in his eyes. (Thats pronounced Man-i-ic) "Like a fox."

A flash of color reflected off of something Kurama drew from his pocket. This caught both Hiei and Yusuke's attention. They turned their heads as Kurama drew the object from his pocket. A metal pistol. Loaded.

**_Don't gasp at the predictable  
A comforting lie can't last  
Preordained checklist of this awkward love  
It's so sad  
_**

**_BANG_**

An awful sound echoed off the dark walls and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The bullet slowly made its way from Kurama's gun to Hiei's torso. In shock, he lost focused and halted his Black Dragon. This costly move allowed Yusuke's Spirit Gun to hit him in the face.

Before Hiei hit the ground, Yusuke noticed something. Two eyes. Unglazed. A tear rolling from one.

"Yusuke." Kurama ordered. "I missed his vitals. Take him back to the mansion. Get Genkai or Botan to work on him.I have some revenge to take care of."

Giving his friend no time to argue his request, he ran out the door of the dungeon and down the hall of what seemed like a vacant castle.

**_Hold it, hold it all in  
Let it build up  
Oh, build a bomb  
Blow it, blow it away  
Clear it all out  
Just end it_**

Slowing his run to a walk, Kurama searched desperately for Yukina. His plan was this: Get Yukina first, revive her, send her to the front of the castle.  
Once this part of the plan was completed, he would move to phase two. Hunt out whoever was responsible for this shit.

Kurama didn't care how he did it or who he did it to. He was on a pure streak of insanity.

He just wanted revenge.

**_Sort it, sort it out  
Just give it back  
No thank you  
Toss it, toss it away  
Eliminate  
Just give up_**

****

He didn't exactly know how he was going to get this revenge. Nor did he know if it was such a good idea.

One side of him, his Youko side, to his surprise, was telling him to just take Yukina and leave. To go and be with Hiei, to reassure him so that he didn't get the wrong idea. Though, Kurama didn't understand how he _could_ get a wrong idea.

But his other side, the ningen side, was the one urging him on to the brink. 'Get revenge! Get revenge!'

A blast of realization hit Kurama as he remembered Hiei's eyes, unglazed. A single tear rolling down them. The nanobyte had released him as soon as he had pulled out the gun. No, it hadn't. _Only one glazed eye.......Hiei must have still been in control of a portion of his body! Once I drew the gun, he was able to regain full control!!_

_I shouldn't have shot him.........._

Kurama was completely confused as to what he should do next.

_**I can't decide  
This tug of war**_


	11. World's Longest Chapter

....Gee..I'm glad you people liked the Bold/Italic font more than the concept of the song...lmao

For those of you who are lost....

My Children....If you haven't noticed, none of my stories that I have written so far make much sense chronollogically or at all........

Why should i start now? LMAO

Thanks to Kit Kat and Pr101 for the reviews... You guys have been very Patient...I hope to finish the story **_before_** the end of February or January. (OMG I USED THAT FONT!

Anyway, i had the misfortune of missing Chapter Black. So, of course, I, being the incredible Lauren, watched the preview on Windows Media Player....

And what to my wondering eyes shall appear?

Hiei.......petting someone.

Care to fill me in ppl?

Kurama could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he ran down the hall like a drag racer in a car. Drag Racing was fun, but he would save that thought for another day. Now, all he was remotely concerned about was finding Yukina and killing the Jackass responsible for messing with his friends....

He raced down a hallway, then another. Kurama felt as though he was a mouse trapped in a maze. Looking for a piece of Cheese.... or two, actually, One to keep, one to butcher.

Pure hatred pulsed through his veins as he passed a cluttered set of doors, turned the corner, and made his way down another hallway. He couldn't believe someone would go so low as to control his friends to get what they wanted.

Little did they know, breaking up the Rekai Tentai was not so easy!! (Well, actually it was)

It was a well thought-out plan. Almost flawless. However, almost, being the key word, is what destroyed the entire plan. It was Almost flawless. Not entirely. Almost.

Whoever had done this was a mastermind of some sort. It was surely no one he had ever faced before. _No, the plan would have been much too obvious... I would have recognized it right away..._

Kurama began to think of his dreams....The girl with black hair...Green eyes........ _Who is she?_ This was a question that he feared he would never find an answer to. As much as he wanted to slaughter whoever was responsible for this sick outrage, he wanted the girl to go away as well, guardian angel or not.. _Guardian Angel... Personally, I find that to be a huge, stinky pile of BullShit_ Kurama thought to himself, grinning.

His heart began to pound a little more anxiously as he turned down his tenth hallway. Yukina had to be around here somewhere. He could almost sense Koorime energy.

Slowly, he tip-toed down the hall to a door where he felt the air around him exploding with her scent. Yes, one of the advantages of being a fox was the ability to identify one's scent.

He turned the knob and......

PBF: HAHA

Still in shock about what happened, Yusuke absent-mindedly swung Hiei over his shoulder and pranced out of the dungeon. Running, although not nearly as fast as Hiei, took out a lot of his energy with the extra weight, so he had to stop to rest frequently.

... .It wasn't too long until they had arrived back at the mansion. A teary-eyed Botan was waiting for them.

"...is he..........dead??"

"No, Botan, he got shot."

"....h--how?" She broke down into desperate sobs. "What kind of b...bitch would shooooot him????"

"An angry one."

"..you mean-"

"Exactly. Now, are we gonna let him die or are we gonna save him?"

As if those were the key words, Kuwabara dashed out, grabbed Hiei, and flung himself back into the house. With impressing speed I might ad.....

Yusuke followed him with reluctance. Hedidn't want to see one of his best friends in pain. But he had to be there for him. He had to make sure he was gonna be ok.

Kurama turned the knob and stepped cautiously into the room. Yukina was chained to the wall, looking down. He noticed a pile of tear gems on the ground. She had been crying.Taking slow steps, Kurama walked toward her, careful not to alarm her. She slowly looked up.

"It's alright now Yukina. Hiei's gone."

"Why did he do that Kurama? Why?" She broke down into more sobs. It hurt just to hear them.

He lifted her face with his hand. "Listen. It's alright now. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not that I'm defending his actions, but Hiei was.....how shall I put it.....possessed."

Kurama unlocked her arms from the chains and helped her out into the hall.

"Do you know your way out?" he asked her, taking her hand in his. She nodded.

"Good. Good. I want you to get out. Get out as fast as you can. I want you to go back to the mansion and have Yusuke explain everything to you. Everything down to the last detail." with that, Kurama turned and tried to look for the son of a bleep that was responsible for this mess.

He tiptoed down the hall once again, quietly and carefully, so as not to disturb anything else that might be hidden in this Hell hole. He didn't want to be surprised. Kurama had come too far to be surprised. One surprise could turn everything around, for better, or for worse. But, you know that saying: 'better safe than sorry?' Well, it was about this time that Kurama finally decided he would rather be safe than be sorry.

He would be prepared for the impossible, expect the unexpected, think the unthinkable. You get the picture, basically. Kurama was doing all these things. Whats more, he was doing them all at once. All at the same time. He thought of feelings. Happines, anxiety.....love....With each though, he grew stronger that day. Stronger and stronger until he couldn't fear what could happen anymore. For a brief moment, he was on top of the world. He felt invincible.


	12. Battles of War

Okay, good job Pr101! I think you get it now!

Okay, sorry it took me a bit to post up my last chapter.....I need inspiration. And yes, he was petting someone. I dunno who.

Anyway...This Chapter's end is in Yusukes POV

X!X!!!!!!!!!

_Clank, Clank, Clank_ The sound of clicking heels echoed throughout the dark hallway. If someone were there, ready to attack, Kurama's presence would easily be given away. But he didn't care. Not now, of course. His motto at the moment was "Let them come to me, or I'll go to them. Either way, someone dies tonight."

He couldn't understand why he was being so protective of Hiei...after all, he had just tried to kill him... Then,....at the same time... he _could_ understand. He wanted to avenge him.He _realized_ that _he_ would feel justified for shooting Hiei if he killed whatever sicko was the honcho of this operation.

-A sudden cold.

Fear clouded his brain.

_Why did it get so cold?_

_Clank, Clank, Clank_

The noise was deadly. Though, it wasn't Kurama who was walking. Someone was walking behind him.

"Kurama! I'm surprised you made it this far!" A girl with black hair rested her hand on his shoulder.

"...my 'guardian angel'. Correct?"

"Thats right!"

Kurama heard the sound of steel and metal rubbing together.

"You know,I sense an uneasiness about you. Relax! I'm your friend!"

"...Then why don't you fill me in on whats going on......Hisaki!"

The young Youko spun around just in time to prevent Hisaki from stabbing him in the back with a huge White-Gold katana.

"My friend, eh? Friends don't stab in the back." He said, firmly grasping her shoulders. She fought and kicked vigorously, trying to break free of Kurama's grip. The more she struggled, the tighter Kurama's hold became. "Well, I have some news for you, 'friend'. FRIENDS STAB ONLY IN THE FRONT!!" With that, he literally ripped the sword from her hands, peeling off some skin as well.

Hisaki yelped in pain. Then screamed as Kurama slowly plunged the sword into her stomach. Very slowly. With each passing minute, he plunged a little deeper. _Die slow, Satan!_

Kurama punched her in the face, leaving her lying there with nothingbut a sword lodged in between her two rib cages and a bloody nose. He turned to continue his journey.

XX!!!!!!

Kayko was breaking down in loud sobs. "...Is he gon-na be okay, Botan?"

"It's hard to tell, dear. Even though he wasn't shot in any of his vitals, he lost a lot of blood."

"Thats my fault..."

"No! Yusuke!" Botan said, throwing him a remorseful look. "Don't feel bad, you traveled over here as fast as you could."

"Well, this time my fastest wasn't fast enough. Hiei's still dying!"

Kayko stood up, flipping over her chair. "YUSUKE URAMESHI! How dare you talk like that? He won't die. He won't"

"If I believed he wouldn't die...That would be like believing in Faeries!"

"....I....do believe.....in faeries..." came a small sigh. It was almost comical, as the entire room fell silent, only to stare at Hiei, who was forcing a weak smile.  
"You...you know....what they said in that story....the one Botan told me......"

She nodded brightly.

"Whenever...someone denies a faerie's existence.......one...falls dead....somplace..." He grunted in pain. "I do believe in Faeries......."

Yusuke shook his head sarcasticly. "I do! I do! I do believe in faeries!" He said in a mock voice. "Well, if faeries _do_ exist, then Yukina will come barging through this door in five seconds!!" As he lifted a boney finger to point at the door, Yukina burst in, falling at the foot of Hiei's bed.

Everyone now diverted their attention to Yusuke....then at a crying Yukina, who lay in a heap on the cold hard-wood floor.

"Hiei...you tried to kill me... why?" She said. For the first time, Hiei saw a pain he thought he never would. As he gazed into his sister's eyes, he saw it. The pain of betrayal. It was too much for him to take... He passed out.

XX!!!!!!!

He had found him. Found the miraculous bastard that had caused all the suffering he was facing now. As he rounded another corner, Kurama was practically embraced by his scent. All suspicions were confirmed.

Kurama quickly turned the knob of the nearest door and barged into the room.

In only a matter of moments, blood and flesh lay littered across the room, flying everwhere, splattering onto Kurama's face. Fists meet rib cages, and villians met rage.

XX!!!!!!!

Last part.

To this day, Kurama never talks about what happened in there. When it does come up in conversation, which is rare, he refers to it as the decisive battle to end all wars. In this case, he had one the battle. And since he had one the battle, he had one the war.

However, not everyone of the Rekai Tentai were victorious in their own battles....And Kurama had lost a few himself...One in particular, that haunts him even to this day.

It sends chills down his spine when he thinks of it. But when he does, tears shed, and good friends embrace. This one loss, is something we all face. Something we all have in common to weep over. Ever since, I have become more mature....Stronger....stronger, for I have experienced pain. Pain, which I am both sad and happy to have come in contact with.

Though, not everyone feels this way. The event was indeed tragic. Hey, no one ever said all change was good. No one ever said all losses were bad. Don't ever live your life feeling guilty or dwelling on the past. Never regret your actions. EVER.. Because in the end, thats what kills us all....  
XX!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Dear readers, do not abandon me yet. This is not the end of the story.


	13. Shattered

This is gonna be confusing, so stick with me umm....every other thingie after the x's and the !'s is a flashback.

XXXX!!!!!!!!

Kurama burst through the doors of the mansion and pounded up the stairs. Sweat was pouring down his face, but he didn't care. He had to make sure Hiei was all right.

When he reached his room, he nearly broke down the half-open door with his foot.  
He entered the room, only to find Hiei, his face smeared with some blood, eyes closed, mouth open. Everyone was on their knees, huddled around his bed, crying. Except for Botan, she was like a faucet on full blast.

So that was it. He had killed his best friend.dropping to his knees, Kurama laid on the ground and curled up into a little ball. He tried to think of better times.. Happier times.... But all he could think about was Hiei, and how he killed him. Unconciously, he began to bite his fingernails.

Everyone started staring at the loudly sobbing Yoko on the ground, every so often glancing at one another.

"Come on, Kurama, You're making too much of a fuss..." Kayko said, trying to help him off the ground.

"HE'S DEAD! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! _I _KILLED HIM! _I'M _RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!!! ITS MY FAULT!"

"...um......"

"KAYKO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO LOOK ON THE POSITIVE SIDE OF THINGS! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!! MURDERED!"

"Will you...shut..the frig up, Kurama?"

Kurama glanced up. Eyes still shut, Hiei had a big smile on his face. "

"Well, so this is how you'd act if I was really dead? I feel so loved."

The Yoko's mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

"Sucking your thumb, and lying on the ground like a little baby. Gee, That's not something I'd expect from you.......hehe...." Hiei laughed, but it was strained.

Instantly the tears poured out even more. Not just from Kurama, but from everyone. They were all laughing hysterically. This was a once in a lifetime scene. It was the first time Hiei had made anyone laugh, and he was rather good. He made them laugh so hard, they were crying. Though, Kurama was crying because he was truly upset about the thought of Hiei being dead.

Shizuru ran out of the room, snorting like a maniac. Everyone got quiet as they heard the bathroom door slam shut. Then they laughed even louder and harder than the had before.

XX!!!

!!flashback!!

**Kurama stared at the ground politely as a strange boy with liberty spikes passed him by. He knew that if he looked up at the boy, he would stare. And the boy look like he was pissed off enough without having someone stare at him. The boy stopped at the corner, and turned to face Kurama.**

**Slowly, he looked up.**

XX!!

"Kurama?"

Hearing his name, he looked up. "Yes?"

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

Hiei smiled ever so slightly, even though it hurt like hell. He realized Kurama hadn't been listening to a word he said. Though, there was something he wanted to tell him. But no one else could hear.

XX!!

**- Slowly he looked up**

**The two stared at each other. Green eyes pierced Red. Kurama wondered if they were contact lenses. Wow. He never saw red eyes before.**

**Grinning, Liberty Spikes took a step towards him. Raising a hand, he introduced himself as Hiei. It was a bit more fitting than Liberty Spikes, Kurama had to admit.  
He also found himslef thinking that the boy was perfectly strange in every way, yet at the same time...just....perfect. Quite attractive at that. **

**He nearly slapped himself in the face at the thought of that. _STRAIGHT! I'M STRAIGHT!_ screamed the little voice inside of him. Little did he know, Hiei was reading his mind...and at the same it.**

XX!!!

It was almost as though Kurama and Hiei could read each other's minds. Kurama slowly stood. He turned to all of his friends with that gentle smile of his. Over the years, he learned that he could get almost anything he wanted just by smiling. He'd gotten so many compliments on 'what a nice smile' he had.

"Um, guys..." Kurama said almost meekly. Hiei rolled his eyes.

_To each his own_ he thought.

Hearing the soft voice, everyone looked to him.

"I'd...like to have a word....with Hiei alone....."

In less than five seconds, the room was empty.

XXX!!!!

**Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him all the way to the pond, talking about how some contest he wanted to have. They wound up sitting at the lake, skipping stones. Looked like Kurama was winning...Or was Hiei letting him win? It was way to confusing. Talk about confusing...**

**Kurama got the sudden urge to kiss Hiei. As if by more than coincidence, their hands touched the same rock, and both drew back. To his own surprise, Kurama grabbed Hiei's shoulders and threw him down. He just started kissing him... He didn't even know this guy, he was straight, and he was kissing him.**

**He paused to look up at Hiei. He seemed genuinely amused.**

**"You still dont remember me, Kitsune?" Hiei had asked.**

**Kurama narrowed his eyes. He reached behind Hiei's head and pulled off the bandana. When it was completely off, he almost screamed at the sight of a third eye. However, he wasn't completely surprised. "YOU!!" He screamed.**

**He was angry for only a minute. Then, he was happier beyond words.**

**"WHAZZUP MAH BRUTHA?" Hiei said, making the peace sign with his long fingers. Kurama stared. Now he was surprised. When did Hiei develop a sense of humor? "Mah...Brutha froma 'nothuh mutha?" he tried again.**

**"It's been too long, but you didnt have to control me just to get me to recognize you, you bitch!" Kurama screamed, playfully uprooting grass and throwing it at Hiei's head. **

**"Chill down, bro!" Hiei said. "I thought it woulda been funny."**

Whatever was left of that memory was gone. It faded out like this.

XXX!!!!

"Hiei, I've been sensing you wanted to talk to me. What about?"

"Well," He said, slowling bringing his hands from under the sheet to behind the pillow. _click_ "I was thinking about how you shot me.. What exactly were you thinkin about?"

"I'm not even sure, myself."

"Really. How interesting.Did you want me dead? You must have, otherwise you wouldn't have shot me."

"Hiei, I was dellirious then. I dont know what I was thinking then. You're fine now. That's all that matters."

"Kurama. I'm here to guide you, not hurt you. You should know that."

"Hiei! You don't-"

"I don't what?"

Kurama looked at his shoes.

"Oh......yes...I see... However, I only thought it Right to let you know..."

The Yoko looked up with interest.

"I was reading your mind.....................................................You wanted me dead. If you wanted me dead, so be it. I love you... I'm reading you're mind againKurama, so no, IAM straight.We'll Always be Brothers. Even if we docome from different parents. That's how its been."

In a flash, Hiei pulled his hands out from behind his pillow, only for Kurama to see he was holding a gun.

"If you truly want me dead.." Hiei's hand almost robotically aimed the gun at his head. "Then so be it.."

Kurama ran at the speed of light to the bed. For whatever reason, This time, on Earth, the speed of light wasn't fast enough.

Kurama hit the bed just as the gun sounded off. Blood spilled all over his clothes. The bullet had penatrated the right side of Hiei's head and actually flung itself out the other side. Blood smudged Hiei's face once again. However, it fell like rain on Kurama's.

"...al..way....s....broth...errs..." Hiei gasped. His eyes glazed over, and Kurama saw his free spirit circle the body one last time, as if to say farewell. Then it soared for the sky.

All Kurama could do was hold Hiei's limp right hand and stare. After thirty minutes of shock, he threw the gun at the window. It shattered into a million pieces.

_I never knew the window andmy lifeheld so much in common_ Kurama had thought. After thirty minutes of just silence, After his brain shut down for thirty minutes, that was all it could come up with. When what happened finally did register, all hell broke loose.


	14. Past the Point of No Return

sorry if you're confused

this is the last chapter. And i apologize for the delay...Writers block.....and i have braces behind my teeth! WTF PPL!?!?! lol

XX!!

It was the day of his funeral. Mist and fog covered every corner of the cemetery. Girls dressed in black. Black gowns. Black Hats. Black Veils.. Black gloves. As for the men, A simple black tuxedo was not uncommon. Kurma stood by Botan's side, staring blankly at the closed caskett, pretending to hear the priest give Hiei's troubling life story.

Before he knew it, they played His funeral song. Something the entire gang had agreed on. Kurama lifted his face for the wind to caress and eagerly took in the words.

_**This is the first  
(thing I remember)  
Now it's the last  
(thing left on my mind)  
Afraid of the dark  
(do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart  
(replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go  
(life's temporary)  
After we're gone  
(like new years resolutions)  
Why is this hard  
(do you recognize me)  
I know I'm wrong  
(but I can't help believing) **_

I'm so lost  
I'm barely here  
I wish I could explain myself  
But words escape me  
It's too late  
To save me  
You're too late  
You're too late

You're cold with disappointment  
While I'm drowning in the next room  
The last contagious victim of this plague between us  
I'm sick with apprehension  
I'm crippled from exhaustion  
And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me

As the final chord of the guitar echoed into the distance, Kurama lowered his head. The priest talked to some bishops standing beside him. After chattering in Italian for a few minutes, they opened the coffin for the world to see. Kurama gasped with surprise. Hiei looked so peaceful. It was as if nothing had even happened to him. Kurama walked slowly to the grave and kneeled beside his friend.

He placed black roses on his chest, touched his hand, and headed for his car. He couldn't bear to watch his friends break down. Even Yusuke was wailing like a baby.

Kurama slammed the car door shut and sped off into the fog, past the unseen. He was driving so fast, 200 kilometers per hour. He knew exactly where he was heading. It was a place. An old one. One which he liked to call "the point of no return."

THE END


End file.
